


Bubbles and Memories

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho has not thought of Cedric for years and then she finds herself a great great great grandmother when her descendant does a bubblehead charm and it all comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Memories

Years have passed since Cedric crossed Cho's mind. Decades in fact. She is a great great great grandmother now and has had to explain magic to a bewildered husband, send a confused daughter to Hogwarts, and live alone to see many generations of her line be born. It is not that she has ever forgotten Cedric, more that she has come to terms with what happened to him. She doesn't expect to have the reaction that she does when her great great granddaughter Na insists on showing her the charm she has perfected by diving into the blown up pool in her back garden and performing the bubble-head charm. 

Suddenly she is back in the lake, a teenager again, watching Cedric's beaming smile as the bubble bursts and she feels herself gasp for air. It takes her a moment to realise that it is not the memory but herself, gasping as her family gather around her. She clutches at her heart and tears form in her eyes. Cedric. The memories of their time together whizz across her memory and she cries silently as her family plead with her to let them know that she is alright. 

She doesn't want to tell them. She never has. Cedric is a person she has long since tucked away in a box in her mind and doesn't think about anymore in _that_ way. She remembers him blushing and asking her out, shy dates at Hogsmeade while ducking around that infuriating reporter she can't recall, and snogging sessions in empty classrooms like any other teenager. She hasn't thought of the tournament for years and certainly not his death. That was never something that she wanted to remember. 

"Granmama?"

"I'm...I'm ok. Just...memories." Cho insists. They gather around her and she knows that the time has come whether she likes it or not, just like so many other things in her life.

"Was it something I did?" Na asks, quietly. That is the moment Cho knows she must tell them everything. 

"When I went to Hogwarts, a long time ago, I was a seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I caught a young man's attention and it changed my life"


End file.
